Love's to Blame
by Vampire Guys are Best
Summary: After Elena turns, her life is a tragic mess and her love for both Stefan and Damon is magnified. She struggles with making a choice and it doesn't help that both Damon and Stefan are helping her deal with the transformation. But who does she truly love?


That was an epic season finale... The best finale I've probably ever seen. It made me laugh, smile, hate the writers and cry. When I thought Klaus died, I cried for probably the whole rest of the episode. And when Elena and Damon were talking on the phone and she said she chose Stefan, my heart broke. I love both Stelena and Delena so much, they are both so epic, but after seeing that Elena DID meet Damon first I think Delena pulled into first place again. When Matt and Elena went over the bridge I cried even more, especially during the flashback scene going on. And how great was it seeing Jenna again? So yeah. Just gotta say it was the best finale ever. And how could I not write a fanfic of Elena becoming a vampire? I mean... That was just the thing that made me go "OH MY GOD" for an hour after the finale.

The luminescent lights blinded me as soon as my eyes opened. Everything was so foggy. I leaned up and studied my surroundings. I took in a tiny room equipped with bright lights, one door and... Stefan.

"Stefan, what's... What's going on? Where am I?" My voice was cracking. "My throat's dying. Can I have some water? I'm so thirsty."

He tensed up. I took in his appearance. He was disheveled. Obviously he was concerned about something. Stressed even. His eyes were bleary, with little droplets of water forming in the corners.

"Stefan... What's wrong?" I asked, completely terrified of the answer.

"Oh my God, Elena... I thought... I thought I lost you." He said, his voice cracking.

"Why would you think that? What even happened? What am I doing here?" I questioned. Panic started to rise in me. Something was clearly wrong.

"Elena... You were driving in Matt's truck when... When it went over Wickery Bridge. He swerved to avoid hitting Rebekah. Do you remember that?" He questioned, concern written on his face.

The memories all came back, flooding through my brain. Her phone call to Damon telling him she's letting him go, and that she's choosing Stefan. Rebekah. The truck going over the bridge. Stefan rescuing Matt and then... Blank.

"I remember. But... then it stops. Goes blank. But obviously you saved me since I'm here, right?" I joked.

Stefan's eyes watered up and he shook his head. More panic. He looked like he was on the verge of breaking down.

"Elena... Do you feel hungry? Like you're starving and haven't eaten for days, maybe weeks?" He asked, worry evident on his face.

The hunger became more and more demanding with each of his words. All I could do was nod. And then it hit me, what he was trying to explain. It made sense. Not remembering what happened. Not remembering being rescued. And that's all because I wasn't. I died.

"Stefan... Am I a vampire?" I asked, tears spilling out under my lashes. He nodded his head and fresh tears sprang from his eyes. "H-How? I didn't even have vampire blood in my system!"

"But you did. When you hit your head and you came to the hospital, Dr. Fell wasn't telling the truth. You didn't have a concussion. You-You had bleeding from the brain so she- She gave you vampire blood to heal you. And then- and then you died. And then you-you came back."

"Oh my god." The tears spilled down my face. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. Everything came crashing down around me. I was everything that I had no desire to be. A vampire.

My train of thoughts were stopped by the door opening. I looked up and my eyes were met by the most beautiful, expressive cerulean eyes.

"Elena." He croaked out.

"Damon."

Ta-da. That's the first chapter. The next few will just be about Elena's transition and her dealing with being a vampire. And of course the Damon-Elena-Stefan love triangle. Hope you liked it and I really want to hear your feedback. So please review and I'll update as soon as possible!


End file.
